Salamander
by Daniyal Sheva
Summary: "Ajari aku membunuh!"  adalah kata yang Deidara ingat sebagai kata pertama yang dilontarkan Sakura Haruno.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

:::

Rated : T+

Genre : Crime

**Salamander**

:::

Juni 2012

::::

Sakura Haruno berdiri mematung terguyur hujan, di atas gedung tertinggi yang tak dibantu terang bulan sabit, ia tengah memberikan tontonan menarik bagi orang-orang di sisi-sisi belakang. Malam dan jarak yang lebih dekat tak membantu penglihatannya sama sekali. Kekasihnya yang kepalanya ia todong dengan pistol hanya menatapnya, tak jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya. Sakura menatap bibir kekasihnya yang bergerak-gerak pelan.

"Kau tahu kau bisa melakukannya sekarang juga," gumam Deidara.

Sakura makin kencang mencengkram pegangan pistolnya, tubuhnya menggigil beriringan dengan bunyi giginya yang bergemeretak.

"Kenapa? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI?" Sakura meraung. Ia harus meraung, berteriak, membentak, ia tidak boleh mengendurkan emosinya sedikitpun. Karena ia hanya akan terlihat lemah. Ia tidak boleh terlihat rapuh di depan orang yang akan ia bunuh. "Kau tahu benar bagaimana aturan mainnya! Kau sudah tahu sejak awal! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?"

Deidara menghela napas pelan, ia menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku menyesal tidak melakukannya sejak awal, kalau saja aku melakukannya sebelum mengenalmu," kata Deidara. Ia tak menggeser badannya, hanya menunduk menatap kekasihnya. "tetapi aku banyak berfikir akhir-akhir ini. Tak ada manfaat lain selain uang banyak, tak ada lagi rasa senang membunuh orang,"

Sakura tertawa kecut dan setengah mendengus akan jawaban Deidara.

"Penjahat tolol berubah jadi filsuf!"

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang filsafat Sakura," kata Deidara. "aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti orang lagi. Selama ini aku tak pernah merasa keberatan menghabisi orang brengsek meskipun itu di depan hidung istri dan anak-anaknya. Itu karena aku tak pernah punya keluarga, aku gelandangan yang menjalani hidup dengan keras,"

"Tapi kenapa.." Sakura berhenti pada kata itu, memang tak ada kata lain yang bisa ia utarakan. Kata 'kenapa' adalah kata yang paling tepat, paling absolut, kata yang harus ia jawab.

"Dengarlah Sakura. Jika aku harus mati sekarang juga, aku merasa beruntung karena dua hal," kata Deidara. "pertama karena aku telah menyadari kesalahanku dan kedua karena aku mati di tangan kekasihku,"

"Kau masih bisa membual!" geram Sakura, ia menatap orang-orang di belakang Deidara yang tengah asyik menonton, orang yang sudah dipastikan bosnya tengah duduk dipayungi oleh pengawalnya dan menghisap cerutu mahal dengan nikmat. Mereka lekat-lekat memandangi sepasang kekasih ini, seolah tak sabar dengan drama yang mereka suguhkan.

Sakura menarik napas dan membulatkan tekadnya.

Ia memicingkan mata dan menarik pelatuknya.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura. Gumaman yang tak tertangkap telinga karena suara peluru yang dimuntahkan jauh lebih keras.

DORR!

::::

Februari 2009

::::

"Ajari aku membunuh!"

adalah kata pertama yang dilontarkan Sakura Haruno pada Asuma.

Siang itu ketika desas-desus tentang putri bos besar yang akan datang semakin santer, Deidara dan yang lainnya menunggu lama akan kedatangan sang putri bos mafia secara dramatis. Kabarnya ia adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan yang dimiliki Asuma, anak tunggal dari isteri kedua yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh anggota-anggota sekelas Deidara. Anggota selevel Deidara hanya diberi akses kecil, mereka diberi perintah, mereka melaksanakannya kemudian mereka menerima upahnya. Jadi yang Deidara ketahui cuma bahwa bos besar punya banyak isteri dan simpanan. Siapa saja mereka? Deidara tidak begitu peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah bahwa ada gadis cantik yang berlutut pada bos besar dan minta diajari untuk membunuh orang. Hah.. menarik.

"Putriku," Asuma berbicara dengan cerutu di mulutnya. Tatapannya tetap, tak berubah lembut meskipun pada putrinya sendiri. "kau sudah kuberi pengawal untuk menjagamu, kalau kau ingin membunuh orang kau tinggal menginstruksikan pada pengawalmu, dengan catatan mereka harus melapor dulu padaku,"

"Terkadang ada hal yang ingin kulakukan sendiri," kata gadis berambut merah muda ini, ia masih berlutut dan memilih menunduk demi kesopanan. "aku ingin.. menjadi seperti ayah,"

Asuma mengangkat alisnya selama beberapa detik, seolah terpana pada kata-kata putrinya.

"Baiklah," kata Asuma kemudian. "lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan,"

Setelah itu, Sakura seolah menjadi primadona di markas yang biasanya suram ini. Markas yang biasanya diisi dengan sumpah serapah, botol minuman dan puntung rokok telah terlupakan. Sekarang ada satu makhluk cantik yang menghiasi sudut-sudut ruang yang hampa.

Suatu hari Sakura datang pada Deidara dengan semangat berkobar yang jarang dimiliki gadis-gadis seusianya. Sakura minta diajari menembak oleh Deidara, ia tahu Deidara ahli menembak.

"Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?" Deidara bertanya dengan rokok di bibirnya, sembari mengelap AK47 nya dan sesekali mengerling gadis cantik di depannya.

Sakura tak merubah air mukanya, statis seperti ayahnya.

"Orang yang membunuh ibuku,"

Deidara berhenti mengelap, ia tertegun pada kalimat yang diluncurkan dengan mudah oleh Sakura.

"Maaf," kata Deidara. Ia tak berani bertanya lagi, ada rasa sungkan yang sulit dijelaskan. Meskipun ia sudah sering menonton pembunuhan secara live, tetap saja rasanya asing bila diucapkan oleh gadis ini.

"Apa kau tahu resiko bergabung dengan kelompok penjahat seperti kami?" kata Deidara.

"Aku sudah tahu pekerjaan ayahku sejak aku 5 tahun," kata Sakura mendengus, ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Deidara. "pekerjaan kotor yang menghasilkan banyak uang,"

"Wew~"

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana cara mereka menjelaskannya? Dengan gambar-gambar?"

"Kau tak akan percaya kalau kuceritakan," kata Sakura. "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

"Bagaimana kau menemukan kelompok ini?"

"Dulu sekali, waktu aku masih berusia 16 tahun, seorang anggota senior menemukanku bersimbah darah di jalanan. Ia tahu aku baru saja menembak pemimpin penjahat jalanan dalam jarak 12 meter, tepat di kepala!" kata Deidara. "5 anak buahnya memukuliku sampai mereka kira aku sudah mati,"

"Aku pasti juga akan mengira begitu,"

"Yeah, tapi Kakashi berfikir lain. Ia mengobatiku dan membawaku ke markas, ia menceritakan kemampuanku pada bos besar dan akhirnya aku diterima disini,"

"Kau senang disini?"

"Entahlah," kata Deidara, ia meletakkan AK 47 nya dan berbaring dengan lengan sebagai bantalan kepala. Matanya menerawang ke arah bintang-bintang. "kupikir ini bisnis yang menjanjikan banyak uang. Kau tahu? Kadang untuk makan kau harus nekad melakukan apa saja. Menjual obat-obatan, menyelundupkan senjata, prostitusi, dan membunuh orang,"

Sakura kemudian ikut-ikutan berbaring dan menatap bintang-bintang.

"Kita harus main kucing-kucingan atau kongkalikong sekalian dengan aparat," kata Deidara. "besok kau akan kuajari menembak dan teknik dasar lain,"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan,"

::::

Sebulan, dua bulan atau tiga bulan. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat ketika hal terasa menyenangkan. Sakura atau Deidara, keduanya melewati waktu kebersamaan yang terlalu sering. Mereka menikmati saat-saat latihan, pembelajaran teori, dan bercinta. Sakura dan Deidara mungkin adalah pasangan paling bahagia, mereka punya banyak waktu untuk bersama, mereka punya pekerjaan yang sama yang tak mengharuskan mereka untuk berpisah. Sakura juga banyak belajar dari Deidara, ia belajar teknik-teknik mencederai lawan dengan cepat dan praktik langsung di lapangan. Sakura banyak belajar tentang senjata tajam, apa saja dan fungsinya, mempelajari kapan harus digunakan dan siapa yang pantas menerimanya. Seperti belati kecil yang bisa diselipkan tanpa ketahuan di balik sabuknya, Sakura hanya harus menusuk di bagian yang tepat.

Meskipun dalam praktiknya tidak pernah sama dengan teori, ketika Sakura menjalani pelatihan pertamanya Sakura terpaku pada lelaki yang ia tusuk, ia menatap darah yang mengucur dari perutnya yang terkoyak. Sakura memandang ngeri pada lelaki yang tersengal-sengal menyambut maut. Istrinya menangis dan menjerit-jerit sebelum Deidara menghantam tengkuknya dengan kepala shotgun.

Hari itu, hari yang ia kenang sebagai hari pertamanya membunuh. Hari yang perlu ia catat dalam otaknya. Hari yang tak akan Sakura lupakan, ketika ia menatap langsung pada mata hijau wanita yang mencintai laki-laki yang telah ia bunuh. Ia seperti pernah melihat kesedihan yang sama, mata yang mirip.

Tetapi Sakura cepat-cepat mengabaikan rasa bersalahnya, tak ada belas kasihan untuk lelaki ini. Lelaki ini telah membunuh lebih dari ratusan orang. Mafia usang yang harus segera dimusnahkan.

Segalanya terasa sangat mudah setelah itu.

Ya, Sakura telah membunuh puluhan penjahat. Ia disewa oleh penjahat untuk membunuh penjahat lain.

Ia menikmati menghancurkan hidup si penjahat. Meski ia meresmikan pantangan membunuh baginya dan Deidara. Mereka tidak membunuh di depan keluarga korban, tidak lagi.

::::

"Bunuh dia!"

Bau cerutu menguar dalam hidung Sakura, lelaki tua yang berbisik di belakangnya membujuk agar ia menghabisi kekasihnya. Asuma menggumamkan sesuatu seperti darah keturunan yang bagus pada sesi bujukannya.

"Seorang pembunuh tidak akan segan meski harus membunuh kekasihnya sendiri. Ia berkhianat, ia ingin keluar dari kelompok yang sudah memberinya makan. Ia sama saja berkhianat pada saudaranya sendiri dan hal yang tak bisa ditolerir adalah mengkhianati saudara sendiri,"

Asuma berhenti untuk menatap Sakura dengan teliti.

"Hujan masih akan lama," kata Asuma, ia berjalan santai ke belakang Deidara. Mungkin menunggu Sakura mencabut pelatuknya.

Tetapi Sakura tampak tak memperhatikan, ia masih menggenggam pistolnya.

"Maaf,"

DOR!

Peluru telah dimuntahkan, merobek tenggorokan lelaki di depannya.

::::

Langit semakin bergemuruh. Teriakan-teriakan pecah membahana. Lelaki-lelaki berjas hitam kalang kabut mencabut pistolnya.

Lelaki yang tenggorokannya terkoyak mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikkan keributan. Ia terbaring memegangi lehernya dan megap-megap.

Asuma menatap ke dalam mata puterinya, susah payah menyeret suaranya agar keluar. Meskipun yang terdengar adalah cekikan parau, tetapi lelaki tua ini nekad berbincang dan yang bisa terbaca hanyalah gerak bibirnya.

"K-kenapa?" kata Asuma, ia menatap puterinya yang masih menodongkan pistol padanya. Sementara Deidara yang terkejut akan tindakan tak terduga kekasihnya, hanya menatap dengan ekspresi shock.

"S-sakura?"

Sakura tampak tak mendengar. Ia memicing untuk menghujami ayahnya dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Kau pembunuh! Kau pantas mati!" kata Sakura.

"Sakura-"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku ingin membunuh seseorang bukan?" kata Sakura. Tampak tak iba meskipun mata ayahnya diliputi keterkejutan dan kepedihan.

"Aku ingin menghabisi pembunuh ibuku dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Asuma tampak shock, ia mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk kembali bicara.

"A-aku tidak membunuh ibumu," kata Asuma.

"Memang bukan kau, tetapi semua itu terjadi karena kau! Karena keserakahanmu! Karena kebejatanmu!" kata Sakura. "kau tahu? Aku sudah membunuh orang itu sejak lama, tapi aku belum membunuh bajingan yang sesungguhnya!"

"S-sakura, aku mencintai ibumu,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu," kata Sakura. "kau yang bilang bahwa penjahat tidak mengenal cinta,"

"Puteriku.." kata Asuma. "lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku mencinta-"

DUAAARRR!

Asuma ambruk, darahnya meleleh bersama genangan air hujan.

Asap menguar dari ujung pistol yang baru saja memuntahkan pelurunya.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku puterimu," kata Sakura. Ia menatap jasad ayahnya yang tergolek menyedihkan. Alih-alih menangis, ekspresinya datar dan tak bisa ditebak. Deidara dan anggota lain tak berani menginterupsi. Mereka diam dan hanya menatap tubuh penjahat kejam yang tak lagi bergerak.

Kini, yang berkabung atas kematian Asuma hanyalah langit yang menghujani dengan deras, dari celah-celah awan yang hitam pekat ia menumpahkan tangisannya.

::::::::

(1) Hiding Note :

Salamander's Note :

Book 1 Chapter 5 : Peraturan yang mengikat para Salamander, siapa saja bisa menggantikan posisi kepemimpinan. Dengan syarat ia direkomendasikan dan dipilih sendiri oleh sang pemimpin. Atau syarat alternatif, yakni membunuh sang pemimpin.

::The End::

A/n : Sekedar tambahan, Salamander adalah kelompok mafia yg didirikan Asuma. Dengan peraturan yang ia tulis sendiri, dan ada beberapa aturan yang ia sembunyikan untuk kepentingan tertentu. Thanks for reading, please review if u like it.. :D


End file.
